


Everything You Ever Wanted to Know about Mike and Harvey and a Few Things You Didn't

by bballgirl3022



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 Facts about Harvey and Mike as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Ever Wanted to Know about Mike and Harvey and a Few Things You Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: Written for the suitsmeme prompt: Twenty random facts about Harvey. Or anyone or everyone on the show.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for reading the first ten and going “where’s the rest?” when I was unsure about whether to continue this or not and for coming up with the title for this. Also thanks to ladyknightanka for the beta work and reassuring me that everything was in character and not over-the-top adorable. All other mistakes are my own.

1\. Harvey absolutely loves baseball. He played in high school and collects autographed balls. Harvey would continue to play nowadays but his shoulder doesn't allow him to play more than two innings pain free. He gives in every once in a while because his competitiveness gets the better of him. Luckily he now has Mike who, after running out of Harvey-is-so-old jokes, gives excellent back rubs. And maybe he continues to be uncomfortable for a week following the game, but he will never get sick of Mike's clever, clever hands rubbing out the tension.

2\. Harvey learned to cook when he was ten. It was a skill that his mother thought was important for every boy to know. She didn't give up on getting Harvey to learn its finer points even though he called it 'girly and stupid' every time they had a lesson. He secretly loved it. And now he secretly loves the happy noises Mike makes every time he eats something Harvey has created.

3\. Mike is an after-sex cuddler. This fact surprises no one. The surprising fact is how much Harvey loves it and even possibly indulges it. And there was one time, which no one talks about, where Harvey may- or may not- have initiated a post-coital cuddle session. Mike didn't call him out on it though, just pressed closer and wrapped his arm around Harvey's waist a little tighter.

4\. Two years after they start this thing, Harvey lets Mike officially move in with him. They have maybe unofficially been living together for fourteen months. Mike just laughs and accepts the key Harvey had specially made for him.

5\. Harvey had only been drunk around Mike once. It was after a holiday party, which Jessica had made Harvey attend. And because of that Mike was forced to attend. Harvey doesn't remember drinking that much, but he can't remember how Mike got him home and stripped him down to his boxer-briefs and tucked him into bed without Harvey noticing a thing.

Two months later, Harvey finds out he kissed Mike in his drunken state that night.

6\. Nine months after they are 'together' (Harvey refuses to call them boyfriends. Mike gets a kick out of how the word irritates Harvey and uses it at frequent intervals) someone mistakenly calls Harvey 'Mr. Ross'. Mike finds it slightly amusing. Harvey clearly doesn’t, if the panic blooming briefly over Harvey's face, before it disappears, is anything to go by. Harvey politely corrects them and the day goes back to normal.

Or Mike assumed it would, but as soon as the two get back to Harvey's apartment, Harvey tells Mike he can't do this anymore. Mike thinks this is a joke, like the time Harvey threatened to withhold sex for a whole week-- Harvey had lasted two whole days before caving. Harvey doesn't look like he is kidding this time; his face is blank and Mike's heart sinks down to his toes. Mike never took into consideration that Harvey might drop him like a hot potato after Mike had already poured his heart into this relationship.

Mike leaves just as Harvey asked. Harvey probably just needs some space to think things over. He'll be back to the same old Harvey on Monday.

Harvey isn't back to normal. He's cold and dismisses Mike as quickly as possible once he has given Mike his proofs for the day. Mike feels like crying, but he won't. Harvey doesn't deserve that reaction from him.

The next two months continue in the same fashion. Harvey says the bare minimum to Mike when he's done something right, and tears him a new one when he misses something. Mike refuses to put up with it anymore.

He spends the night putting together a letter of resignation. It takes him multiple tries to get the wording just right so it doesn't seem like Harvey is the reason that Mike is leaving. Mike shows up to work before everyone else because he knows Harvey is going over the contract Mike drew up to make sure there isn't anything the opposition can exploit.

Mike strolls in feeling more powerful than he's ever felt and drops the letter on top of the contract Harvey is reading.

Harvey's face flashes with irritation at being interrupted, before becoming the unreadable mask it's been for the last two months, as he starts reading. Mike crosses his arms over his chest and just barely resists tapping his foot while he waits for Harvey to finish.

The letter is final. There will be no going back after this. Mike will finally be free of Harvey and his complete indifference to the relationship they shared. Mike won't have to look at Harvey and see everything he's lost or feel that hurtful twang in his heart every time he catches himself staring longingly at his boss.

Harvey finishes reading, stands up and promptly puts Mike's letter through the shredder. Mike's jaw drops at Harvey's blatant disrespect for Mike's hard work. Mike’s face is turning red and he is working himself into a good fury when Harvey stalks toward him like a lion would a gazelle, until Mike is against the wall.

"I was so stupid," is what Harvey says, before ravishing Mike's mouth in the way Mike has spent nights dreaming about. And Mike just melts, not that Harvey has left him many options with how he is pressed against Mike.

"You boys wanna break that up before the whole firm knows about you two?"

Donna. That's Donna's voice. She's amused and clearly got an eye-full, before telling them to kindly keep it in their pants.

Harvey backs off Mike, but not before telling him they've got a lot of talking to do at his place later that evening.

Mike ends up not quitting and Harvey still clearly has some issues with commitment, but he's willing to work on them.

7\. Mike steals clothes. Well, that's Harvey's opinion anyway; Mike prefers to call it borrowing. Why shouldn't he borrow Harvey's clothes? They are much softer and more expensive than Mike's own. It's also possible that Mike wears them because they smell a little like Harvey. That fact has never been proven, though.

8\. The first time Harvey meets Mike's grandmother is in the hospital. She fell out of bed and they needed to find out whether or not she fractured anything. Mike spends the whole day worrying about her and his work shows where his mind is. Harvey shoos him out after lunch, saying he can handle things without Mike for the rest of the day.

At seven, Harvey navigates his way through the hospital wards in search of Mike and his grandmother. He brought food because Mike will without a doubt have forgotten to eat. When he finally locates the right room, Mike is curled up in what seems to be to Harvey a very uncomfortable position. He's making those soft almost snores to which Harvey falls asleep, a certain sign that Mike is dead to the world.

His grandmother is another story. Her arm is in a splint, the pins Mike had told him she needed are exposed through the top. Her eyes examine him with a fine toothed comb. Harvey feels exposed in a way he hasn't felt since his own mother.

"My grandson speaks very highly of you. His feeling run deep and if you break his heart, you'll have me to answer to."

Harvey has no doubt she'll keep that promise. He hopes she doesn't have to, though.

9\. On their second date, Harvey takes Mike on a bike ride through the city. It’s not creative, but Harvey is genuinely nervous and his usual wooing techniques won't work on Mike. He knows Mike likes cycling, though, so that is what Harvey goes with. The whole thing isn't very romantic, but Mike is smiling and Harvey gets some fresh air and an extra workout in, so everybody wins.

Harvey gets a big head and challenges Mike to a race when they're only a few blocks from Harvey's place. Mike agrees and Harvey is sure he's got this in the bag. Harvey works out a lot more than Mike does and all those squats he does in the morning have to be good for something right?

Mike takes off and gets an early lead. He keeps that lead and then some as Harvey pants, trying to catch up. Harvey clearly needs to add more cardio to his workout routine. Mike doesn't gloat -- much-- when Harvey finally gets home. He does get a hot, sweaty make-out session on his couch for a consolation prize though.

10\. Harvey is required to bring Mike to all family functions. He's 'fun Uncle Mike' and Harvey is 'cranky old man Harvey' (though it’s possible that Mike just made that up to piss Harvey off, the first one is a real nickname for Mike). Mike is only fun because he will deign to crawl around on the floor and graciously lose at video games to all of Harvey's nieces and nephews.

Once 'fun' Uncle Mike didn't come to a Specter family dinner, because Mike had the flu, and his nieces and nephews almost started a riot. They pouted and complained and one even threw a crayon at Harvey’s head. But Harvey's sister-in-law gave them the brilliant idea to make Mike a get well card.

Those cards are still currently hung up on their fridge.

11\. One summer, they spend a week at Harvey's parents’ place in Orlando. Mike has never been and acts like a kid at the candy store on the day the take a trip to Disneyland. His happiness is so infectious; Harvey even enjoys himself in the crowds of rowdy children.

They spend a whole day at the beach, lazing around in the sand and Mike splashing Harvey. That turns out to not be their best idea. Mike gets distracted and forgets to apply sunscreen every two hours, resulting in Mike turning lobster red.

Mike spends the rest of the week apologizing for ruining their vacation. Harvey tells him it’s no big deal and that they can have plenty of fun without leaving their room. Mike looks dubious, but after a little show and tell, Mike doesn’t doubt it anymore.

The number of jokes the firm makes about Mike when they return: seventy eight

12\. When Mike was twelve, he wanted to be an English professor. Reading had always been his passion and it was something he was good at and could get away with when he wasn't paying attention during class. It’s not until he turned sixteen that he decided he wanted to be a lawyer.

At the tender age of five, Harvey decided that he was going to grow up and be Batman. NYC would be his Gotham and he would put away criminals and rescue good people from harm. His life goals didn't exactly change all that much. He still catches the occasional bad guy, but he has a better sense of style.

13\. Movies with Mike are a total mess. Harvey hates those people who make stupid comments while they're watching movies; granted, Mike's comments are more of the 'did you know' variety. They are still irritating. And if Mike isn't giving his random facts, he's doing extremely poor imitations of the characters. Harvey would be impressed that he actually knows whole movies line for line, but there is only so much high-pitched Mike voice that he can handle.

Harvey has learned only to see new movies with Mike. If they do watch a movie Harvey has gotten the itch to re-watch, he finds more amusing ways to put Mike's mouth to work.

14\. The weirdest place Harvey and Mike have ever done it was in the courthouse bathroom. Mike had just won his first case as a junior partner at Pearson-Hardman. He was all pumped full of adrenaline and Harvey couldn't have him running amuck and gloating in poor taste, so Harvey had gently nudged him into the bathroom. Mike had looked all adorably confused and then delightfully happy when Harvey pushed him against the wall and stuck his tongue in Mike's mouth.

It was all wandering hands, harsh breaths, and Mike trying- and mostly succeeding- to keep quiet as Harvey pushed into him from behind. Mike had been incredibly tight and Harvey had problems easing into him even, though he knew Mike had been minimally prepped. It was just so difficult with Mike arching and pressing into him so wonderfully.

They were done and cleaned up within seven minutes. Harvey looked perfectly put together, but Mike couldn't keep the 'I've just done it' grin off his face. Even without that, his flushed cheeks would have given it away.

15\. Harvey is particularly fond of music. He doesn't sing in public, but often times he will hum while drying the washed dishes Mike hands him. There is also the occasional song in the shower-- Mike always teases him when he catches Harvey singing in the shower.

Harvey can dance pretty well, if he does say so himself. Mike begs and pleads until Harvey will give in and spin Mike around the room to something fast and playful or, if something slow is playing, they will sway back and forth in the middle of the living room. Harvey could spend hours like that and on one occasion they do.

16\. The first time Harvey and Mike fuck is after the Steen trial. They've been working day and night on this case for a week. Too little sleep and all the emotions running rampant make for bad decisions. Harvey has been looking forward to sleeping with Mike for a while, but he's neglected taking this step for fear that it will ruin the relationship they have at work. Mike has no such qualms, if the needy way he's trying to get Harvey naked is anything to go by.

The sex is wonderful, hot, sweaty, messy, dirty, fun. Mike is hot and tight and responsive under Harvey. More responsive than most partners Harvey has had. Seeing Mike unravel so completely fuels Harvey's fantasies when Mike isn't around.

He doesn't even mind being the butt of Donna's jokes due to the hickies Mike left on his neck.

17\. Mike goes all out for holidays. He loves planning special dates for him and Harvey on Valentine's Day, spends weeks searching for the perfect birthday or Christmas presents for people, and always wears green on St. Patrick's Day. Harvey doesn't share these sentiments. Mike knows that Harvey cares. He just doesn't like it to be publicly known, but Harvey is more than happy to be all sentimental in the privacy of their own apartment. He doesn't buy Mike flowers or anything overly romantic like that, but baking Mike's favorite dessert says all the things Harvey doesn't.

18\. When Harvey turns forty they throw him a party. Nothing huge, because Mike knows Harvey hates to be reminded that he's getting older. It takes place the weekend before Harvey's actual birthday. There's cake and ice cream and that ridiculous cheesecake that Harvey loves so much, but then complains is going to make him gain weight. Everyone enjoys themselves.

Mike is washing dishes when Harvey comes up behind him and growls, "You know I hate parties," right in Mike's ear. Mike merely turns andcaptures Harvey's mouth in a kiss, while tangling his fingers in Harvey's hair. Harvey still isn't pleased with the day's proceedings. He changes his mind when Mike rolls their hips together and off-handedly mentions that Harvey might be getting a reward for behaving so well.

The dishes don't get finished for a while after that statement.

19\. Mike doesn't count Harvey's first 'I love you' as the first. It most definitely doesn't count when Harvey says it right after getting a mind-blowing orgasm. So Mike ignores it and waits for Harvey to try again.

The second time isn't for another four months. It's after a firm function. They're both exhausted and too lazy to bother with much more than brushing their teeth and putting on something warm before crawling into bed. Harvey finishes first because he doesn't need the extra layers Mike does to keep warm all night, and holds back the sheets so Mike can slide in next to Harvey and cuddle up like he always does. Mike's head is pillowed on Harvey's chest, the thump-thump of his heart lulling Mike to sleep, when Harvey's hands stop where they’re carding through Mike's hair and tug just shy of too hard. Harvey's got Mike's attention now as he whispers "I love you" before pressing a kiss into unkempt hair. Mike's own heart picks up pace as he looks into Harvey's half-lidded eyes. He looks as exhausted as Mike feels, but there was no teasing or regret lingering on his face and Mike counts that as a win. He repeats them back, a little softer than he originally intended before, planting a kissing on Harvey, slow and lazy for a beat.

It's nice to finally hear Harvey say out loud what Mike's always know in his heart. Harvey loves him and Mike sleeps peacefully that night.

20\. After their first anniversary turns out to be a train wreck, Harvey plans their second a month in advance. They go out for burgers and see an exhibit that Mike hasn't stopped talking about since he saw that flyer for it. The night is perfect, Harvey is the gentleman his mother always taught him to be, and Mike seems to glow for the entire evening. Harvey is ecstatic that he didn't mess this one up. Then a very flushed, naked Mike asks him what the occasion behind the evening. Harvey is amused and scandalized. How could Mike forget their anniversary?

As it turns out, their anniversary isn't for two more weeks. They spend it eating expensive chocolates in the bathtub. Mike flicks bubbles at Harvey who retaliates by pulling Mike into his lap and ravishing his mouth. Bathtub sex turns out to be awesome.


End file.
